


A Distraction

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, JediFest, Rogue Robin 2017, roguerobin030
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Kanan's been blinded. There's nothing Hera can do to fix it so Chopper gives her something she can.Continuation ofA Distraction





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241300) by [Aceofstars16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16). 



Be grateful he’s alive, Hera reminded herself as she peeled off Kanan’s bandage. They’d left it on too long hoping for a bacta miracle and now they were paying for it. Hera tried to be as gentle as possible, but the damn thing was stuck to his face. With each tug, Kanan whimpered, his hands spasming so tight on the bunk frame it groaned along with him. He cried out as she pulled the bandage off and took a chunk of his skin with it.

He looked terrible. Despite the bacta, a line of angry and oozing blisters ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The worst part of it was his eyes. Dull, cloudy, and empty, they looked like they belonged on a corpse. Hera’s own eyes stung with tears, but she pushed them back and plastered on a reassuring smile. Then she remembered that he couldn’t see it either way and made herself smile harder.

If only he would say something. The Kanan she met on Gorse would have made a joke. The Kanan they rescued from Mustafar would have assured her he was fine. The Kanan who came back from Malachor just sat there trembling with pain and breathing in ragged gasps.

“Hera?” Kanan finally asked, reaching for her blindly. 

“I’m here, love.” Hera took his hand and pressed it to her face.

“Painkillers,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “I need—” he broke off with a gasp. 

Hera scrambled for the medkit, digging frantically for the hypospray. She should have given it to him _before_ she pulled off the bandage. What had she been thinking?

She found the painkillers and injected them into Kanan’s neck. He gasped as it went in, but the tension quickly melted from his face. “It’s okay,” Hera whispered. She stroked his hair as he slumped bonelessly back against the bunk. “It’s going to be okay.”

Kanan was blind and Rex and Ezra were both falling apart, but Hera believed it would be alright. She had to. Where there was life, there was hope. It sounded corny, but hope could move mountains. It could unite peoples, topple empires, built a better world. It just couldn’t restore Kanan’s sight and neither could Hera. All she could do was stroke his hair and murmur comforting platitudes until he fell asleep. She bowed her head and willed herself not to cry.

The door slid open behind her and in rolled Chopper. Since they got back from Malachor, he’d been coming in every so often to poke at Kanan. Hera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not now, Chop.”

“I need your help,” the droid said in binary and presented her with his antenna. 

Hera turned the antenna over in her hands. There was something funny going on here. It hadn't been bent or broken. It was like someone had just pulled it straight out. In fact, If Hera didn’t know better, she’d think Chopper had done it himself. 

“C1-10P,” Hera said in her stern mom voice, “did you do this on purpose?” She rose out of her chair on a wave of ire. Hera didn’t raise her voice, she couldn’t with Kanan sleeping, but the sheer force of her words sent Chopper scuttling backwards in terror. “What were you thinking?”

Chopper looked from her to Kanan and back again. “You needed something you can fix.” 

Hera sank to her knees as her anger left her. She beckoned Chopper closer and carefully reattached the antenna. Then she threw her arms around her oldest friend and let herself cry.


End file.
